1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus comprising an automatic reception mode for automatically receiving image data responsive to a reception request signal transmitted from an originating facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus comprises an automatic reception function, generally. In the automatic reception function, when the facsimile apparatus receives a reception request signal from an originating facsimile apparatus, the reception process is started automatically, and then, image data transmitted therefrom are received without operation of the operator.
The automatic reception function seems to be one of the necessary functions in the facsimile apparatus.
However, in order to transmit image data, the operator waits for completion of the reception process, and thereafter, just before he instructs to execute the transmission process after the previous reception process, the facsimile apparatus may start to execute the next reception process, soon. In this case, he can not operate the facsimile apparatus, and can not start executing the transmission process.
Further, just before another operator instructs to execute another transmission process as soon as one transmission process is completed, the automatic reception process may be started for the minute between the completion of the previous transmission process and the next transmission process. In this case, he must wait for completion of the reception process in order to execute the transmission process.
In these cases, the operators feel inconvenience, and they can not transmit image data even in such an emergency case that the image data must be transmitted soon.